Problem: Nadia bought a new shirt at the store when they were having a $50\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the shirt was $$51$, how much did Nadia pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$51$ $\times$ $50\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $50\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{50}{100}$ which is also equal to $50 \div 100$ $50 \div 100 = 0.50$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.50$ $\times$ $$51$ $ = $ $$25.50$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Nadia paid. $$51$ $-$ $$25.50$ $ = $ $$25.50$ Nadia paid $$25.50$ for the shirt.